Mars Attacks Godzilla
by Wouldn't you like to know
Summary: Godzilla takes on the Martian invaders!


  
  
  
  
This fic is based on Tim Burton's 1996 film "Mars Attacks". At the pinnacle of the Martian invasion, the Martian leader is seen inside his saucer and is watching Godzilla vs. Biollante for a brief moment. When I first saw the film, I thought there was going to be a short comedy act in which the Martians attack Godzilla. Sadly, this did not happen. Last week, I suddenly got the urge to go looking at Mars Attacks sites and on one I found a short comic in which the Martians were attacking the Savage Dragon. I thought, "Hey, why not write a fic where Godzilla fights the Martians?". That is exaclty what I've done. This fic is based upon the possiblility that maybe the Martian leader wasn't watching a movie, but was watching Godzilla fighting his forces.   
  
  
Mars Attacks Godzilla  
  
  
Tokyo, Japan, a city which had been under threat countless times, was under threat again. After the reported failed attempt by the Martians at killing the U.S. President, the Martian wave had escalated to an all out invasion. Every city in the world with a population of over a million was being attacked by no less than five of the huge, hundred foot saucer war-machines the Martians piloted. Right now, eight of the silvery saucers were flying over Tokyo, blasting buildings, cars, ships and airplanes. Hundreds of the green devils were running through the streets, blasting any unfortunate person who crossed their path into a green or red skeleton.   
  
Miki Saegusa, the top psychic of Japan, was currently hiding in an old bomb shelter than had been built in her home. After the Martians had blasted the psychic clinic, she had drove home quickly to hide in the shelter from the Martians. Outside she could hear the creeps blasting at everything in site. She could also hear the firing of missiles and bullets. The army was trying to fight back the Martians. They could kill the Martian individuals, they just had to break their plastic helmets. But the flying saucers were made of a strange metal that no weapon known to man could penetrate, short of nuclear weapons. Miki knew that fighting the saucers was hopless. It would take pure, concentrated nuclear power to penetrate those ships. And that's when the idea hit her. Miki knew that there was one hope to get these Martians out of Tokyo. Miki closed her eyes, trying her best to be calm, and concentrated. She knew that she could not control him. But at times, she could influence him. She tried to send pictures of the Martian invaders to his mind. Then, she tried to use the emotion that seemed to be most dominate in him: agitation. She continued to send this "message" for at least five minutes. Then, exausted, she stopped and slumped to the ground.She could only hope that the great beast heard her.  
  
Fifteen miles out at sea, south east of Tokyo, Godzilla stirred. He had been awaken from his peaceful hibernation by a sudden beckoning. It had been six months since his old body had melted down after his fight with Destroyer and he had transfered his concious mind into his "son's" body. The radioactivity emitted from the melt-down of his old body had changed his "new" body into a fully formed one, almost a hundred feet taller than his previous one. He had rested peacfully at the bottom of the ocean, undisturbed, for the last six months. But now, for reasons the great monster did not understand, he was awake. And he was angry. Something was bothering him, and he knew not what. All he could see were flashes in his mind. Flashes of flying, silver things and small green insect things. Bright red and green lights. And death. He was angry at these things for some reason. He could see them, flying around the area of his home, where he had gone to again and again. He could see them fighting and beating the slow moving land creatures that had thrown the hot rocks that had tickled him over and over. He could see them beating the fast flying, noisy birds that had dropped more of the tickling hot rocks on him. He was angry at these things for an unknow reason. He continued to see these flashes for five minutes, then it stopped. He concidered going back to sleep, but the creature sensed something wrong in the world around him. Something very wrong. He knew he had seen the flying silver things and little insects in his home territory. He knew that if he was to find out what was going on, that would be the place to start. With a muffled grunt, the giant monster began to swim full speed, a total of forty knots, towards home.  
  
Back in Tokyo, the Martians continued to shoot at people without mercy. Two of the Martians had been tracking a Terran female that they had seen drive in one of the Terran vehicles to a small dwelling. The two green devils had followed in a hijacked Terran vehicle of their own. They came to a stop outside the Terran dwelling. One turned to the other. "Haaaack drak, clat hac da!" The other Martian nodded and said, "hac dat, dras dat haaaack, graaaw!" They approached the door. Inside, Miki Saegusa waited just behind the door, a baseball bat from her childhood in her hands. She could sense them coming. The door knob turned. The door opened. She tried to sink a little further behind the door to avoid from being seen. The two alien creatures stepped into the house, talking in their raspy, duck-like chatter. She could not take it anymore. She swung the bat as hard as she could. Unfortunatly, her aim was off and she hit the closest Martian on its green armor, not affecting it at all. Then, before the Martian could turn around to see what had hit him, she swung again, this time better. The bat hit plastic and the alien's helmet shattered. As the Martian tumbled to the ground, dying as its nitrogen supply drained, Miki ran out the door, the second Martian in hot pursuit. Miki ran out into the street. She turned around and saw the second Martian running after her. She turned around and ran some more. The Martian leveled his hand-held ray gun and aimed at her and fired. Miki could tell, with her psychic abilities, that the thing was going to shoot at her. She dodged aside at the last second. The green ray missed her, but hit a little girl who had been running from the opposite direction. The girl was struck in the center of her chest and the green flame began to crawl up her body as she screamed in pain and horror. When there was nothing left but a smoking green skeleton, Miki screamed in terror. She turned around and saw that the Martian was going to shoot again. Thinking fast, she reached down and picked up a piece of brick debris and threw it at the Martian's head. His helmet shattered, the Martian began to choke as he could no longer breathe. He sank to the ground, dead when he hit. Miki took the moment to calm down a little. Then she could feel it. He was coming. Her message had made it after all. He was coming.  
  
Over Tokyo docking center, a lone saucer was blasting at ships, watching them burn and capsize and sink. Just when it was about to move on to another ship, some strange blue light appeared, flashing just underneath the ocean surface. The saucer hovered there for a second, its crew curious as to what was causing the light. Then, and incredibly powerful blast of radioactive fire lanced out of the ocean, flinging water everwhere and turning the water it touched into steam instantly. The blast struck the front of the saucer. It was knocked back over the city dock, slamming into a building that had so far been untouched. The upper portion of it crumbled to the ground. The saucer was not destroyed, but a smoking black smear could be seen on the part where it had been hit. The Martians inside the ship were getting to their feet after being knocked off. They looked at the display bulb in the center of the bridge, watching the ocean surface. As the ocean began to churn, Godzilla rose up out of the waters and bellowed a bell-like roar of challenge to the flying thing. KREEEEOOOONNNNNGK! Godzilla waded in the water, heading towards shore. The Martian saucer was floating back in the air, watching him. Godzilla looked at the spaceship, drew back his upper lip and snarled a warning at the thing. A hole opened up underneath the saucer and out came a sort of arm with what looked like a large satellite dish attached to it. The dish pointed itself at Godzilla. Then, a red beam of energy lashed out at Godzilla. Bbbreeessshhh! The beam hit the monster straight in the chest. The explosion on his chest caused Godzilla to roar with rage at his attacker. The beam blasted chunks of flesh from Godzilla's body, but in less than a second, every one of those injuries was already healed as if the wound had never been inflicted. The saucer fired again. This time Godzilla leaned slightly to the side and the ray missed him and cut a path of steam across the water's surface. Godzilla thundered his 400 foot body ashore, never taking his eyes off of the saucer. The ship swooped over to him until it was only a hundred feet away. Godzilla, with speed that bellied his bulk, took one step, covering the remaining ground and swiped at the saucer with his claws. The saucer was knocked out of the sky and into the street below. Godzilla raised his massive foot and stomped on the saucer. The ship exploded under the beast's foot, sending debris and Martian remains everywhere. Martians who were on the ground started firing their weapons at him, but Godzilla was just too massive to feel the impact of the less-intese ray beams. Godzilla began walking through the city, knocking buildings out of his way, turning whatever structures the Martians had missed into rubble. Two saucers swooped over to the monster, coming to a stop well out of his arms reach. As Godzilla bellowed a threatening growl at them, the bottoms of the two saucers opened up and their weapons came out and pointed at Godzilla. The two ships fired as one, one ship firing a read ray, the other a green ray. Both energy waves hit the monster full force. Godzilla took two steps back before regaining his balance. His dorsal spines lit up with blue electricity. He opened his mouth and spewed his Death Breath forward. One of the ships was knocked back and to the ground from his blast. The other saucer managed to swerve out of the way of his fire. Godzilla turned his head to follow the ship, keeping a steady stream of radioactive fire going the whole time. After a one hundred and eighty degree turn, Godzilla's ray managed to set many buildings aflame, but the Martian war-machine had flown to a higher altitude that was out of his reach. The saucer that had been knocked down was back in the air, but it seemed a little off in its flight. It kept tipping from side to side, looking like it was going to fall any second. Godzilla's massive tail struck the saucer and it tipped over completely, landing upside down on the ground. His tail came down on the ship a second time and crushed it like an aluminum can. The surviving ship sent out a distress message to the other five remaining Martian ships. All the saucers started heading towards the battle field. The ship that was there opened fire on Godzilla again, hitting him square in the face. Godzilla reared back and stumbled, falling back on the famous Diet building, crushing it under him like a house of cards. The Martian death ray continued to spray Godzilla when the bethemon raised his head and sprayed death rays of his own at his enemy. The blue beam cut through the red Martian ray and blasted off the firing dish, leaving the ship defenseless. Godzilla's blast continude to poor and he aimed it at the center of the ship. The saucer tried to fly off, but Godzilla's heat ray followed wherever it went. Finally, the tortured alloy of the spacecraft could take the punishment no more. The ray sliced right through the armor and into the ship. The ship exploded in the air, releasing a huge fireball. Every Martian inside the ship was vaporized. Godzilla stood up, shaking the rubble of the Diet building off of him, and continued to march through the city. People who saw him coming were more frightened by his appearance than by the Martian invaders. Some people who were running from the Martians saw Godzilla, turned around and actually ran TO the Martians. This of course resulted in those poor people's deaths. As Godzilla neared the center of the shattered city of Tokyo, the final five saucers converged on the beast. Godzilla saw the ominous threat coming and bellowed a challenge to them with his ear-splitting roar. All five ships opened fire at once, with the intent to slay the creature. The force of the beams knocked Godzilla to the ground in a second, but did not stop there. They continued to push him along, flattening anything in the monster's path and digging a huge trench a half-mile long. As Godzilla's massive body was pushed towards Tokyo Tower (or rather what was left of it, since the Martians had leveled it earlier) Godzilla could take no more. He reached out an grabbed the intact spire from Tokyo Tower that lay on the ground as he went passed. Godzilla hurled the spire at one of the flying machines and the force of his throw made the spire go right throught the saucer's armor and into the center of the ship. It rose into the air a little, before veering off to the left and crashing into an untouched hotel building. As the structure collapsed around the downed ship, the saucer was buried in the rubble. The pressure on Godzilla was lessened enough that the King of the Monsters managed to get to his feet after two failed tries. Then, with an enormous grunt of effort, the bethemon started to run against the death rays and towards the ships. Soon he was close enough to reach up and grab a saucer. He pulled it to his chest in a bear hug and squeezed with every ounce of his phenomenal strength. The saucer broke apart like an empty egg shell, the pieces of un-earthly metal falling into the city streets. Only three saucers remained now. One rose into the air, out of reaching range and continude to pelt Godzilla with its beam. Godzilla's back flashed with blue light and he blasted the saucer right on the edge of its hubcap shaped body. The saucer went spinning out of control throught the air and out over the docks. Then it began to fall towards the water's edge. It fell directly on top of a Japanese warship and right through it, into the water, the ship it went through exploding in a huge fireball. Godzilla then turned his heat ray onto the ground, where dozens of Martians had gathered and were trying to shoot into his enormous eyes. As his Death Breath rained down on them, the Martians began to disintegrate under the enormous heat. Some burst into flame and went running away, trying to find water to dip themselves in. One of the two remaining saucers swooped down until it was almost eye level with Godzilla. As the bottom of the ship opened, a huge, two fingered claw type device was lowered (you probably remember this if you saw the Mars Attacks movie. One of the ships had lowered this claw with a huge bowling ball in it and it threw the bowling ball at a bunch of huge statues, knocking them over like bowling pins.). The clawed hand closed over the monster's neck and began to squeeze really hard. The sudden squeeze of the claw stunned Godzilla so much that he could not raise his arms to pluck the ship from him. His back flashed with blue light as he tried to summon his fire, but somehow it got stuck in his throat. As the ship continued to squeeze, Godzilla continued to summon his atomic breath. Soon, the build up was too much and his fire-full blast had to go somewhere. His body suddenly began to glow bright blue. Beams of radiation and a huge bubble of atomic energy all flashed out of Godzilla all at once. The resulting bomb-like explosion ripped the clawed hand from the Martian saucer and threw the saucer itself through the air. As Godzilla began to rise, the two saucers both came down as one and opened fire on Godzilla. Godzilla, at the same time, flashed his own death beam. As the three rays met, two coming from one side and one coming from the other, neither side seemed to be gaining any ground. Then Godzilla's back flashed with red and his blue beam suddenly transformed into an orange-red heat ray with triple the amount of radioactivity. The orange-red blast went straight throught the Martian beams and hit one of the saucers. The heat ray went right through it without any trouble, causing the Martian-built craft to explode instantsly, raining pieces of armor down into streets and onto remaining buildings. The last saucer just hovered there for a second, then the Martians inside decided that they had enought. With a quick blast at Godzilla's feet to stir up dust and momentarily blind the monster, the saucer zipped off over the remains of burning Tokyo. Godzilla, sensing where it was, started to run after it, undaunted by the dust cloud and debris. He chased the saucer over to Shinjouko Park, where the Tokyo Cityhall building was, or rather, the pile of rubble that used to be the Cityhall building. Only one half of the enourmous structure was left, making its remains only slightly taller than Godzilla. The Martian saucer tried to hide behind the building, but Godzilla reached a clawed hand right throught the structure and grabbed the ship, and pulled it back through. The saucer opened fire one last time on Godzilla, hitting the enormous creature's chest. Godzilla's adrenaline was too pumped up now for him to feel any pain. He began to squeeze the ship in his hand, the clawed fingertips digging into it. Inside, the Martians started to panic, screaming some Yaacks and a few Graaaws and even a couple Hac Das. Then Godzilla grabbed the ship with his other hand and began to pull. Once he had ripped the Martian saucer in two, he flung the pieces in opposite directions, letting them fall where they may. With a roar of triumph, the   
King of the Monsters turned and started to head back to the ocean.  
  
On the ground, Miki Saegusa had just finished blasting a Martian in its helmet with a raygun she had gathered from another dead Martian. She turned and looked at Godzilla's retreating back, and smiled. He had saved Tokyo from the Martian invasion. Perhaps they could use the remains of the Martian saucers to maybe find a weakness in the Martians. But for now, there were still a few of the Martian monsters in the city and she was going to help take them down. With one last look at Godzilla, she turned and went on her way.  
  
Hovering just above the earth's atmosphere, a single Martian saucer floated. Inside, the Martian leader sat watching his viewing globe while his servant made him a shake. He watched the great creature the Terrans called Godzilla stride off towards the Terran ocean. Disgusted with the creature that had destroyed many of his people, the Martian leader picked up his channel turner and flipped the channel to a Terran show where two Terrans were driving an orange vehicle with a blue cross on it over huge jumps. He sat watching it mesmerize, as was his servant.  
  
  



End file.
